


Промах

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: спецквест [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Один из шестнадцати миллионов двадцати пяти вариантов.





	Промах

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - постВБ. Пафос, штампы.

Самым тяжелым временем были ночи. Днем Стив думал о плане на ближайшие часы, о бытовых проблемах или о помощи окружающим, нужной или не очень. Он мог ни о чем не вспоминать. А вот ночью начинался кошмар. Стив пытался заставить себя спать, но ничего не выходило – будто он точно знал, что даже во сне ни один, ни другой голос больше не скажет: «Роджерс, не дури».

До чего же это было смешно. Два года, когда он считался государственным преступником, оказались самым счастливым временем в его жизни. Когда он умудрялся успевать вовремя и спасать, когда люди продолжали доверять ему, несмотря ни на что, когда в телефоне раздавалось теплое хмыканье: «Ну, если уж я не могу быть там с тобой, может, ты соизволишь приехать ко мне?»

Но даже мысли о прошлом не были так невыносимы, как наступающее с рассветом будущее. Шестнадцать миллионов двадцать пять вариантов, которые увидел знакомый Тони, маг, за вычетом одного. Стив не мог даже представить. Какое разнообразие – не его одиночества, а их нежизни.

Он не собирался привыкать к этому проклятому миру. С него хватило одного раза.

Когда Мстители сумели получить Камень времени, Шури вместе с Брюсом и Тони засели над очередной схемой, как вернуться назад и попытаться разорвать сразу во многих местах цепочку событий, которая привела все Камни в руки Таноса.

Стив тогда терпеливо ждал, потому что больше ничего не оставалось. Все ждали.

В один из вечеров к нему подсел Ракета. Инопланетник, потерявший всех близких, был не особенно разговорчив и только с Тором делился своими мыслями, но тут вдруг заговорил, уставившись в потолок и будто предупреждая.

– Если ничего не выйдет, я просто грохну его. Вот чтоб мне сгнить в самой поганой тюрьме, доберусь и грохну. Где бы они ни были, им будет приятно. Я точно знаю. Я ведь… не зря остался.

– Тебе придется встать в очередь, – ответил Стив.

В тот же вечер план был утвержден, несмотря на всю неуверенность в нем Брюса. Решено было отправиться каждому в свою временную точку, и Стиву досталось нападение читаури. Вставая под свет наспех собранной установки, он успел подумать, что выбрал бы другой момент.

А потом случился промах. Стив понял это, как только открыл глаза. Он лежал в траве. Трава была скошена, но довольно-таки давно и не очень аккуратно. Вокруг должен был сотрясаться Нью-Йорк, но здесь стояла тихая, безветренная ночь, и воздух пах не дымом, а водой.

Стив медленно поднялся на ноги. Он был в чьем-то саду, за оградой которого, кажется, текла река. Слева от него посреди сада стоял дом. В окнах горел свет, а во дворе под фонарем сидел незнакомый парень и что-то мастерил. Словно почувствовав взгляд, он вдруг обернулся к Стиву и очень осторожно начал вытаскивать что-то из кармана. Оружие. Стив поднял руки вверх и медленно пошел к хозяину дома.

– Не бойтесь, пожалуйста. Я не причиню вам вреда. Я оказался здесь случайно.

Этот тон был отточен до мастерства. Парень застыл. Стив сделал еще несколько шагов вперед. 

– Меня зовут Стивен Роджерс. Прошу прощения за беспокойство. Я попал сюда из-за неудачного эксперимента. – Господи, какая ирония. – Можно переждать у вас во дворе? Это недолго. Меня должны забрать отсюда, и я не хотел бы, чтобы меня потеряли. 

Парень несколько секунд молча смотрел на него, окруженный светом фонаря, а потом кивнул, садясь обратно.

– Да, вы можете подождать.

Стив подошел ближе и сел на землю, прислонившись к стене гаража. Он знал, что сидящий человек вызывает меньше тревоги. Хозяин дома еще несколько секунд внимательно разглядывал Стива, а потом вернулся к своей работе. Он вообще отреагировал на удивление спокойно.

– Вы знаете меня? – спросил Стив.

– Кто же вас не знает, мистер Роджерс.

– Будет очень странно спросить, который сейчас год?

– Тридцать восьмой.

Черт возьми. Вот это промах.

– А вам что-нибудь говорит имя Танос?

– Ничего не говорит. Допрос окончен?

– Простите.

Стив быстро, пытаясь не напугать, рассмотрел человека, которого встретил. Человека будущего, который выглядел как обычный молодой парень. Мятая темная рубашка и джинсы, волосы, забранные в какую-то кривую косу, видимо по моде. На шее блестело что-то серебряное на шнурке. Из-под рукава рубашки был виден конец татуировки и большой шрам, наверняка от ожога, на правой кисти. Парень измерял неизвестным прибором толщину какого-то шнура, скрученного в моток, и делал пометки в планшете.

Тишина длилась и длилась, и Стив вернулся мыслями к их операции, к тому, куда попали остальные, и что с ними случилось. Сейчас, без возможности что-то сделать, думать об этом было бессмысленно, и чтобы унять тревогу, Стив решил попробовать вновь завести разговор.

– Это ваш дом?

Парень посмотрел прямо на него, вглядываясь, будто пытаясь понять что-то, спрятанное за этим простым вопросом. Стив выдерживал любой взгляд, даже самых страшных противников и самых любимых людей, но сейчас ему захотелось уклониться.

– Это дом родителей. Я у них в гостях. Каникулы в университете.

– А где они сами?

– Поехали покататься. 

– Да, погода хорошая.

Парень удивленно качнул головой и посмотрел влево.

Из-за угла гаража появился пес. Большой медлительный ротвейлер, уже явно в годах, подошел к Стиву. Тот напрягся. Но пес вздохнул, завалился рядом с ним на землю и положил морду Стиву на колено.

– Он всегда такой… дружелюбный?

Парень с сомнением посмотрел на собаку и почесал бровь.

– Нет. Просто она уже старая. Реакция не та.

Стив осторожно положил ладонь собаке на шею и чуть потрепал. Она довольно вздохнула, и Стиву вдруг показалось, что все это какая-то странная иллюзия.

Он зажмурился на секунду, а когда вновь открыл глаза, то встретился с обеспокоенным взглядом.

– Одному из моих родителей постоянно дарят животных. Он потом их пристраивает, конечно, и просит не делать этого, но люди все равно продолжают. Один раз подарили коня. А в другой раз тигренка. Когда я узнал про тигренка, три дня рыдал – почему его не оставили.

Стив улыбнулся, не зная, как реагировать на эту историю. Его собеседник вернулся к своему шнуру и планшету, продолжая говорить.

– Альму подарили, когда я был совсем мелкий. И родители решили, что больше никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не будут никого брать себе. Иначе не остановишься. Так и держались до последнего. И тут буквально неделю назад отец принес домой котенка. Сфинкса. Совсем маленького, с пол-ладони. Другой мой папа начал высказывать в том духе, что никаких котов в доме не будет, и они же договаривались, и что это вообще такое. А ему в ответ – ну, как ты можешь, посмотри на него, он же такой… лысый.

Стив не сумел сдержать смешка. 

– И чем все закончилось?

– Это существо построило весь дом. Даже беднягу Альму. Боюсь сейчас заходить. А родители только сегодня помирились. Вот, поехали успех закреплять.

Он усмехнулся. Стив слушал его, смотрел на медленные, уверенные движения, и вдруг понял, что против воли успокаивается. Такое часто случалось с ним рядом с Баки. Тот чистил оружие, или зашивал одежду, или готовил что-то в Ваканде, медленно, одной рукой, не позволяя себе помочь – и на Стива опускалось такое умиротворение. 

Он вновь почувствовал острую боль и отвернулся, пережидая, чувствуя, что за ним наблюдают.

Вдруг раздался странный звук, и парень, чертыхнувшись, сделал непонятный жест рукой.

– Привет. Уже подъезжаешь?.. Нат, а ты можешь где-нибудь помотаться часок? Что? Со мной все в порядке. Да честное слово! Потом расскажу. Тапочки. Не надо никаких контрольных звонков! Я сам в состоянии… Ладно, ладно, хорошо.

«Тапочки». Стив не сдержал улыбки. 

– Чему вы улыбаетесь?

– У вас смешное безопасное слово. И заботливая подруга.

Парень прищурился и ничего не сказал. Может быть, он обиделся. Стив вдруг понял, что тысячу лет не говорил с молодыми людьми просто так, не по службе.

– Чем вы занимаетесь?

– Пиротехникой. – И тут же добавил: – Не военной. Фейерверками.

– Хорошее дело.

Парень фыркнул.

– Дело, достойное того, чтобы им заниматься, – произнес он со странным выражением, словно передразнивая кого-то. Все стало ясно.

– Кому-то из ваших родителей не нравится? – мягко спросил Стив.

– Есть такое. – Он помолчал, а потом отложил свой планшет на скамейку, уперся локтями в колени. – Нет, я его понимаю, в общем. Он хотел бы, чтобы я, ну, продолжил. Чтобы поднял… Неважно. Все одно. Заговори, чтобы тебя услышали. Поднимись над толпой и расскажи о том, что тебя волнует. И даже если занимаешься искусством, то делай это со смыслом. Создавай что-то, трогающее ум и душу. А не это вот все.

Стив кивнул. Он понимал, но говорить об этом сейчас точно не стоило. И вновь вспомнился Баки.

– Мы когда-то много спорили об этом с моим другом.

– И к чему-нибудь пришли?

– Нет. А ваш второй отец?

– Он говорит, что во «Властелине колец» ему больше всех нравился Гэндальф.

– Мудро. – Стив улыбнулся, и парень улыбнулся в ответ. Хотелось сказать что-то еще. Нужно было сказать.

– Мне трудно судить, у меня нет детей. Но я знаю точно, если бы у меня был ребенок, что бы он ни делал и что бы я ни говорил ему, он всегда был бы избранным. Для меня.

Парень вдруг отвернулся, вскочил на ноги.

– Запустить вам? – Он махнул рукой на ракеты, стоявшие в углу двора. – Они должны быть хороши. Это новый состав.

Стив кивнул, улыбаясь и глядя на него. И в этот момент увидел часы. Его собственные часы. На левом запястье размахивавшего руками парня. И за один миг со всей очевидностью понял, что нет, они не были проданы с аукциона или подарены им кому-то за помощь. Стив поднял взгляд.

Его собеседник смотрел на свою руку широко распахнутыми глазами, а потом вдруг неуверенно улыбнулся.

– Представляешь, забыл.

Стив почувствовал, что его повело, и откинулся на стену гаража. Там, за стеной, наверняка не было никакой машины, а в этот момент и мотоциклов не было. Сад, который они запустили. Черная шелковая шерсть собаки под его рукой. Котенок, которого притащил… Ведь он даже не понял, кто из них с Баки его принес. Потому что они оба были «папы». Его мальчик.

«Ты здоров?», «Все в порядке?» и – господи боже – «Как тебя зовут?». Вопросы метались в голове. 

– Почему ты ничего не сказал?

– Ты мне сам не разрешил. Брюс говорит, будущее многовариантно, и нельзя…

– Я не об этом. Не о Таносе.

Тут что-то сверкнуло в воздухе, и Стив ощутил, как луч будто проходит сквозь него, и поймал испуганный взгляд, пытаясь запомнить. Боль от потери ощущалась почти привычной.

Но этот единственный из шестнадцати миллионов двадцати пяти шансов – на счастье и дым только от фейерверка – все еще оставался.


End file.
